1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible electronic assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a conventional circuit board for carrying and electrically connecting a plurality of electronic components is composed of a plurality of patterned conductive layers and a plurality of insulating layers stacked alternately. The patterned conductive layers may be formed of copper foils through lithography and etching processes, and the insulating layers are respectively disposed between the adjacent patterned conductive layers for isolating the patterned conductive layers. Besides, these overlapped patterned conductive layers are electrically connected to each other through conductive vias. Moreover, electronic components can be disposed on the surface of the circuit board so as to form an electronic assembly. The electronic components are electrically connected to the patterned conductive layer on the surface of the circuit board and electrical signal propagation is accomplished via the internal wiring of the circuit board. However, the conventional circuit board has very low flexibility.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of another conventional flexible electronic assembly. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional flexible electronic assembly 100 includes a glass layer 110, a plurality of electronic components 120, a plurality of flexible connectors 130, and a flexible substrate 140. The glass layer 110 has a plurality of weakened regions 112 and a plurality of islands 114. The thickness d1 of each weakened region 112 is thinner than the thickness d2 of each island 114, and the weakened regions 112 and the islands 114 are connected alternately (i.e. a weakened region 112 is connected between two adjacent islands 114), thus, a plurality of grooves 116 is formed on the top surface S1 and the bottom surface S2 of the glass layer 110.
The electronic components 120 and the flexible connectors 130 are disposed on the top surface S1 of the glass layer 110. The flexible connectors 140 are respectively disposed in the grooves 116. The electronic components 120 are disposed on the islands 114, and the electronic components 120 located on adjacent islands 114 are electrically connected to each other through one of the flexible connectors 140. In addition, the flexible substrate 140 is disposed below the bottom surface S2 of the glass layer 110. Each weakened region 112 has a slit 112a, and the flexible connectors 130 and the flexible substrate 140 are disposed on the opposite two surfaces S1 and S2 of the glass layer 110, thus, the flexible electronic assembly 100 can be curved to a particular degree. However, the curving extent of the flexible electronic assembly 100 is limited due to the glass layer 110 thereof.